User talk:Ivan the Brony Kaiju
Hello Actually I'm not sure to do that. But what about you? --[[User:Ailman Aisy|'Ailman Aisy']] (t - b - ) 8:15, October 10, 2017 Ultrapedia Reply How to Reply Talk Page This Is Me Transformation Item Polls Hello, please share your thoughts on my new blog post if you haven't yet (there is a new poll). EmeraldCrosser (talk) 23:30, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Alright. --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 23:42, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Blog I made a blog post that you might want to check out. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 15:11, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Ok --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 01:31, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Stop Putting the double link! :Okay. I won't do it again. --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 00:28, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Spacing Stop adding a blank line between headings, it is not needed. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 13:17, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Appearance Lists Poll Feel free to vote your opinion on my recent blog post. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 23:51, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Headings Please stop inserting a blank line between the main heading and subheadings, is is not needed and its bad style. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 13:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Don't create a blank page if you don't know what you are doing Apology If you read my earlier reply to the subject above, I am sorry if I sounded rude in any way. I was only trying to remind you to reply on the correct user's Talk Page. If you need any help doing so, feel free to reply to this. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 17:21, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Good to know you are ok with it. So, do you require help replying to other users’ Talk Pages? EmeraldCrosser (talk) 02:09, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Ok, so you do know. Please try to do that in the future, it will help others out a lot. Thanks. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 14:43, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Blank Lines I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I have been removing the blank lines you put between headings and the following subheading. As I said twice already, it is not needed and is bad style. Please stop adding the blank line and reply to me if you understand. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 14:33, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Discord Ultraman Toregia .gifs #Record the part you wmt to make a .gif of, figure that out yourself. #Use ezgif.com and the rest is up to you. :Okay! I won't do it again! --[[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 13:01, January 12, 2019 (UTC) :I see... --[[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 13:56, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Watermark on GIF :Oh, okay! --[[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 12:34, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Not listening :Alright, alright, sheesh! (i knew you would say shush the sheesh) --[[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 13:01, March 19, 2019 (UTC) About your edits I understand that you are enthusiastic to help the wiki improve articles, but some of your recent edits were quite concerning. First off, please read the definitions of categories or even search the word(s) up on the internet. Organizations and teams are not interchangeable. For example, the EU is an organization of countries, not a team of countries. For the Tri Squad having a strong default Ultra, speed default Ultra, and balanced default Ultra does not make that trivia worthy. Cosmos and Justice were also speed and strength counterparts, but they were not listed as being like Tiga or Dyna. This is especially true for newer Ultras. The speed, balance, and strength trope is far too over used to be considered as a trivia point. Finally, your coding. Please, and I can't stress this enough, please stop inserting random blank lines between headers. And stop removing blank lines between content and headers. They are all included and excluded for style purposes. Please reply if you read this through. Thanks. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 02:02, July 7, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry for the inconvenience. --[[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 02:15, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Creating Categories Hi. Please try to notify an admin or at least a few editors on the Ultraman Wiki before creating new categories. A few times categories you have created weren't needed, so I think it would be helpful if you contacted others. This will ensure that your time creating the category and another's time deleting the category is not wasted. I hope you will accept this suggestion. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 03:06, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, oops. --[[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 03:19, July 19, 2019 (UTC)